


Border

by popconkernel



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: EP means "Extra Part", MP means "Missing Part", Other, this is just a backstory for oc's that are tagged
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-18 23:13:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9407138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/popconkernel/pseuds/popconkernel
Summary: There are a lot of time skips only because I want to get straight to the point with certain characters. "~~~" is the time skip line which could mean hours or years but you will know. Any missing or extra parts will be put up at the end. Also maybe on the chapters I will say who the chapter is about so you won't get confused.Enjoy reading!





	1. What happened to Raaj? || P1

**Author's Note:**

> There are a lot of time skips only because I want to get straight to the point with certain characters. "~~~" is the time skip line which could mean hours or years but you will know. Any missing or extra parts will be put up at the end. Also maybe on the chapters I will say who the chapter is about so you won't get confused.  
> Enjoy reading!

Ghouls were so fascinating. The way their blood healed not only their skin, but as well as their kagunes.  The way how nothing can hurt them besides themselves. The way they choose their lifestyle just to blend in with the growing population of humans. Their diet - just everything about them was exciting. But there was one fact that stood out more than the others. The ability to gain another kagune or even obtain armor just from cannibalism. These discoveries peaked none other than Kenji Raaj's strong interest in this species. _What could go wrong?_  
  
So young he was, at the age of thirteen when Ghouls suddenly started to grow more popular. Their attacks were different every time when they can on the news. _Ghoul caught and killed at a construction site. Ghoul caught in an alley way, captured and taken to the CCG. Ghoul strikes again._ Yadda yadda yadda. You get the idea. Everyday he'd write in a separate notebook about them. Doodle out their kagunes, wrote down what it could do and what type it was. This kid had it all. Well only the basics.  
  
"Nana! Look! Another ghoul attack!" he said excitedly, sitting in front of the fireplace. Above it is where the TV hung. The channel had changed to some movie the Aunt Mie was recording but it was still on commercial.  
  
"You shouldn't watch garbage like that Jiji. It'll rotten you're brain with lies." She said leaning back in her recliner studying the commercial.  
  
"Oh." He sighed, rather disappointed. "Has mama called yet?"  
  
"No she hasn't. Jiji you know I said I'd tell you when she does."  
  
"Right." Again he said in the same tone but shrugged his shoulders.  
  
From that day forward Kenji continued to collect data on ghouls and not hear from his mother. Time past as if a minute was a year. Two minutes was two years. Though I'm just over exaggerating. He had finally graduated middle school then entering one of the most best private high schools in Tokyo. The first week wasn't so bad there, but at home it was always different.  
  
"Nana look! I'm almost done learning about them!" The blond teenager ran to his Aunt showing her the almost filled notebook about ghouls. "I did lots of research on them. They can do such amazing-" Before he could even finish Mei snatched the notebook out of his loose grip, stood up and walked towards the living room. "Nana! Give it back I'm not done!" He shouted following after her. In attempt to grab it back he received a blow to his nose from the elders elbow.  
  
From then on he couldn't tell if things were happening so fast or so slow. He watched, holding his bleeding nose, as his only guardian toss his notebook into the fireplace then listened as the crackling sounds of the fire grow louder. Eyes widened in horror and anger and then something inside the boy. . . snapped and he wasn't aware of what it was.  
  
Falling, and crawling on his knees towards the fire place, he reached out wanting to take it out but he received another blow but with his elder's hand which collided with his cheek. Blood crept through his fingers as he laid there on the ground with no sign of getting up.  
  
"You will never, ever! Continue researching about Ghouls! It will get you killed, you hear me?!" She said, as her heart rate was rising. "Do you hear me?!" He nodded as if the words was stuck in his throat. Both breathed heavily in attempt to calm down but only one of them were succeeding unfortunately."Go upstairs and get ready for bed. It's a school night." She commanded and he did as he was told, mindlessly. _What happened to Raaj?_

_~~~_

"Nana is mother here yet?"

"No I'm afraid not. She hasn't responded back to me yet." Mei responded searching the crowd then looking up at him. "Jiji don't worry. You'll do fine up there. Just pretend she was here for now. Now go. It's almost starting."

"Yes Nana." Kenji said rushing off to join his class. The music started playing and the line began moving. Walking out in the clear, Kenji looked at the crowd of parents that was there for their kid. Aunt's, Uncles, Siblings, Mothers, Fathers - they were all there, but he only had his aunt and nothing more.  
  
~~~  
  
After the graduation ceremony Kenji reunited with his aunt. Making their way through the crowd, whom all didn't bother to stop either of them to take a picture with him, they reached Mei's car and got in. Repeatedly she congratulated him on finally making it out of high school and plastering him with questions on what he wanted to study once he leaves for college in August. Good thing he knew what he wanted to study, but it was bad at the same time because he knew that she wouldn't approve of his decision. Not to mention the many times she found his rewritten ghoul notebook and burned it. But that didn't matter anymore. He was mentally and physically old enough to do things on his own.  
  
"Jiji. Jiji!"

"Hm?"

"Sooo? What are you going to study?" She asked taking a quick glance at him with a smile before returning her proud eyes back towards the road.  
  
"I'm going to study Chemistry."

"Ooooh! How interesting! Are you going to discover anymore elements and add them to the periodic table?" She joked.

"No. I want to become a doctor for Ghouls."

Once that was said, the aura in the car had fallen drastically. Mei's eyes no longer held happiness, they held anger. Hatred a better way to put it.

"After all I said in the past, you're still obsessed with ghouls. You're so stubborn just like your father."

"I'm not obsessed." He denied. "Tch. A dead man tells no tale. How am I supposed to know what he's like if he's dead?"

  
"Oh you'll know when you're buried next to him."

 _I can't wait…_  
  
~~~  
  
It took sometime for Kenji to fit right into college. He, for some reason, naturally wasn't well liked on campus. To put up with it he shut himself out from everyone, including his teachers. In his opinion, it was good while it lasted thanks to some girl running into him.

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry! I'm in a rush."

They both bent down picking up their stuff that had scattered around their feet.

"No it's alright… Chinatsu." He read off one of her papers and handed it back to her.

Finally they stood and Kenji caught a glimpse of her light blush on her cheeks. She thanked him and again rushed off. Heading off himself, he walked his way off campus to his car and drove off.

  
From that day Kenji sensed that it wasn't going to be his last time seeing her and boy was he right. Everyday he saw her no matter what time of day it was. He saw her in his classes, at the campus café/bar, library, and just every place you could think of that's on or around campus. At first he wasn't liking it too much but then he forced himself to get used to her presence.

Not too long after the girl tried getting him to talk. Each time she tired he'd just ignore her or grunt so she would shut up. Then there came a day when she spoke so much Kenji snapped at her.

  
"Would you just shut up?! I'm studying for my chemistry test." He growled, but the girl seemed unaffected.

 

"Finally! You spoke to me again! Man that was hard. Nearly took me a month for you to say something." She giggled. "You know, the only reason why I stuck around was because I never got your name."

Taken back, Kenji stared at her confused. 'My name? Why?' He thought not realizing that he said it out loud.

"Well you know my name, remember? Chinatsu." He nodded. "What's yours?"

"Erm-… Kenji."

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you Kenji." She said holding out her hand. He stared at it then looked back up at her refusing to shake her petite hand. Taking the hint she drew her hand back but kept that preppy smile of hers plastered on her face. Kenji, trying returning back to his work, couldn't help but watch as Chinatsu picked up her chair, set it down next to him and sit. It seemed as if she thought he didn't notice, that or she didn't really care about his personal space, but she leaned in, peeking over his shoulder trying to look at what he was writing.

"Watcha got ther-" She was cut off by him slamming his binder closed.

"None of your business. If you will excuse me I have a class to get to." Kenji said grabbing his things and walking away trying to avoid all unnecessary forms of contact with the woman, but that didn't last very long since she caught up with him.

"What class are you going to today?"

"Chemisty." He answered reluctently. Why did I answer her?

"Oh cool! You look like a chemisty nerd." She giggled.  
  
This is going to be a couple of long semesters if he was going to be hanging with this chick. Or so he thought.

 

_*** I'm going to stop it right there and leave ya hanging, whoops! Sorry! Please don't kill me The rest of Chinatsu's and Kenji's college life will be put separately as an EP/MP. That was the first part of his past and the next chapter will either be when he's all grown up and what happened after all this, Ayumu Nakashima's past, or Maruchirou "Voclain" Raaj's past. You'll just have to wait and see.** _


	2. Tainted Innocence || P1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~ This is the beginning of Ayumu Nakashima (OC)

Children were small and pure hearted all the way up until they reach middle school. Sure they could be smart-asses and deceive you, but this child was nothing but pure until a tragic event (as cliché as it sounds).

Son of a butcher, Ayumu Nakashima, one of the purest kids he's known in his eyes. Always smiling and so full of joy. He looked much like his mother with only few features that he shared with his father. Ayumu had a very social nature, in which his father knew he gained that personality from his mother, since he was and played with the other kids whose parents waited for their order.

"Tag you're it!" His little yet joyful giggle sounded as his little quick feet dashed around the shop.

"Hey hey no running! You might slip!" His father warned before turning back to his customer and handing over the raw meat that they order. "My apologies. That'll be 1283 yen please… Thank you and here's your change. You have a good day sir." He wished to his fifth to last customer of the day. Looking over at his son, who waved off at the little girl that was leaving with her father. Ayumu, seeing as there were no more kids around to play with, scurried his way around where his father was and picked up a pen and notepad, ran back to where the customers where and started taking down their order.

"Oh Mosao you're so good with him. How old is he, ten?" Said an old college comrade.

"Yep. Going on eleven next week Saturday."

"Wow! He's growing up so fast! He's going to be in college before you know it."

"I know. Then he'd be off on his own doing whatever he planned to do with his life." Sighed Mosao as he watched his son writing down the last order. "I'll get your order once everyone leaves, is that alright with you?"

"Oh of course! I know how you run your business. Take you're time, there's no rush." said she as she busied herself with looking at some other ingredients she might need for what she wishes to 'cook'.

"Hey buddy you got everyone's orders?" Ayumu nodded happily handing over the four collected orders. "Alright. Let's get these people outta here. Wadda say Yum?"

"Yeah!"

From then and on the child and his father worked. Of course Ayumu went to school when he had to that week. While he was in school, Mosao tried serving as many customers as he can saving up the money for Ayumu's birthday which was right around the corner.

"Yum?"

"Yes papa?" he lifted his little head giving his father his full attention.

"What do you want to do on your birthday?"

Ayumu took in the question and thought deeply about it. "Visit mama."

His response caught Mosao off guard. "But you visit her every other week." he said clearing his throat if the coffee he choked on.

"I know but... I haven't spent my birthday with her yet." Ayumu replied turning back to his homework.

'What a strange kid I was granted. Oh what would I do without him.'

Finally it was Ayumu's eleventh birthday and Mosao granted his wish on taking him to visit his mother. It was a nice little drive. Not a word being spoken, only thought of. Ayumu's soft mimic of gun shots and explosions as his played with his toys in the back. Coming to a gentle stop, Mosao put the car in park and turned it off. "We're here Yum. Don't forget the basket next to you." Being reminded, Ayumu jumped out the back and handed the basket over to his father. They held each other's hand as they approached the graveyard. It didn't take long for them to find the stone where his mother was buried.

Taking out the blue patterned blanket, Mosao and Ayumu spread it over the freshly regrown spring grass. Both sat on the blanket and started pulling out the packed foods including a small special cake that Ayumu picked out. Mosao joined hands with his now eleven year old son and prayed. Not to God, but to his late wife. After the prayer they began to eat in a somewhat comfortable silence. Midway through their little feast Ayumu spoke but it wasn't (completely) directed at Mosao.

"I'm happy to spend my birt'day with mama and papa. Though I wish mama was really here, then we 'ould be a big happy family like papa wished!"

'Ayumu.'

"Mama made papa happy in the pas'. Some'imes I wonder if I make papa equ'lly happy."

"Ayumu." said Mosao with a stern voice but a broken expression.

"Hmm?" Ayumu turned to his father.

"Don't you ever think that you don't make me equally happy as she did."

"But... mama's dead 'cause of me-"

"No she isn't. She's in a better place now because of you."

"Bu-"

"Ayumu stop it. You didn't kill her. She died from a natural cause." He paused taking in a breath. "Come here." Ayumu set his plate down and crawled his way into his father's arms. "My son. My only child." Cradling the well fitted child, Mosao pressed a kiss to his head. "Don't think like that ever again. You hear me? I am just as happy with you as I was with her. Yes maybe I would be even happier with you both together but the world isn't as fair as it looks. You know what I mean right Yum?"

"Nope."

Mosao chuckled. "I thought so."

"Papa?"

"Hm?"

"Can you tell me the story about mama again?" Ayumu asked looking up at his father with his sparkling sky blue eyes.

"Of course." Mosao replied and began retelling the story of how he and his love met. The amount of fun they once had together. The sights of Japan they saw. Everything. Not too long after Ayumu had fallen asleep to the sound of the elders steady heartbeat. Noticing this, Mosao stopped and smiled at his boys' sleeping form. Slowly moving, being cautious to not wake him up, he packed up the empty containers, untouched cake, and the blanket all into the basket and carried both Ayumu and the basket to the car then headed straight home. It wasn't until after that day, the child's fate had changed forever and more drastically than he thought.

~~~

A few weeks had passed, now in the middle of June, Ayumu was just being let out of school for summer break. To him, summer break meant lazing around the house until school starts back up again, but to Mosao it meant absolutely no rest with the many customers that will be coming into the shop to buy all kinds of meat to cook. Since he knew that his son was going to be lazy, he thought it'd be good to keep his brain running and he did.

The whole summer the shop was packed with customers. Once a customer left, two or three more came in, but that's what happens when people love meat. It was until the last week of summer things took an unexpected turn. That Sunday, Mosao was out to getting groceries and Ayumu was home fast asleep. On Mosao's way home he was jumped and killed by his own kind. Shredded apart, his limbs was torn from his torso. If someone were to see this it'd be a gruesome sight. Though it wasn't long until the CCG arrived and took away the canibal and it's _lunch_.

By morning that's when the news got to Ayumu. Knocking on his father's apartment door disturbed him slumber on the couch (where he waited for his father's return). Slowly getting up, the young ghoul rubbed his tired eyes open before answering the door. There stood a man dressed in pure white with a turquoise colored collar coat. The ends of his coat was lined with a thin silk gold. Just from the way the man was dressed he looked official to the young eye. The man knelt down to his height of four feet.

"Hello little one." He in a surprisingly deep voice.

"Hi." Ayumu replied back hiding behind the door.

"How are you this morning?" Ayumu nodded in response. "That's good."

"Uh- Daddy's not home yet-"

"Oh I'm not here for your father. I'm actually here with some news for you."

Ayumu didn't let the man in but he did let him tell him the news he had in store. He listened to every word he said about his father's mishap and for his small frame his heart began to slow down as it shattered. Another, lost. For an eleven year old he knew where he'd have to go next since he didn't have any relatives. Well he did have an uncle but he's been missing ever since he was five so then he was just assumed dead.

"As a friend of your father's, he's asked me to take you under my supervision."

"But- I know all of papa's friends. He's never spoken about you before..."

"Because I'm one of his friends that he isn't supposed to speak about. I do him favors that only he can repay."

The little ghoul took some time to think about it, then decided to go with man after he packed his belongings with him. When they got outside, Ayumu didn't see a car out. The man didn't even take out any keys, but what he did take out was a mask for them both.

"Put this on. We aren't going by car." Ayumu obeyed this small order. The man knelt down again but his back was facing him. He knew what that meant and he climbed on his back. Once his little arms were securely wrapped and locked around the man's neck, the man took off so fast that Ayumu had to close his eyes for his fear of heights.


End file.
